Home Again
by babybuffy
Summary: Set after The Gift, Dwn and Spike have a small spat, Spike goes patrolling only to find somethig's missing. (i suck, don't kill me)
1. Default Chapter

Home Again  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all, I play, hehe  
  
Spoilers: Set after "The Gift".  
  
Feedback: YES!!  
  
Summary: S/B ship, mentions of Dawn and Angel( no not a D/A ship, what are you, sickos?)  
  
since I suck at summaries, I'll just tell you a bit, set after 'The Gift' in about september or october.  
  
Rating:PG maybe PG-13 for swearing.  
  
It was the summer after her death, they couldn't stop replaying the accident in their minds, thinking it was their faults. Spike had never seen Dawn so crushed in his time in this bloody hell hole, even when her mum died, she wasn't this crushed. The summer didn't seem right, it was because she was gone. They both knew that she was the reason summer was fun, but since she died Sunnyhell was the most depressing place on the face of the planet. But they couldn't do a thing about it, they couldn't change what happened three months ago up top that tower. They hadn't talked to the scoobies since her Wake, they couldn't, it'd be too painful.  
  
Dawn had gotten worried about Spike, so she checked in on him, he was in her room, Dawn didn't really care so she let him, she was the most important thing to him, but as soon as Dawn walked in the room she saw the most scariest sight, Spike was an inch from staking himself.  
  
"Spike, no!" She pleaded '"You can't do this, I need you!!"  
  
"No you don't, I'm useless!!" He retorted.  
  
"Spike how can you say that? You have been there for me all summer, you've talked me out of suicide!"  
  
"Dawn, Buffy was the only reason I stayed in the soddin' hell hole, I made a promise, and I have kept that promise. Why can't you have the scoobies take care of you?" Spike was now at the point of crying.  
  
"Spike, don't you get it? Why do you think Buffy would tell you of all people to protect me and care for me if she died? Because she loved you."  
  
Spike, for the first time in his undead life was now speechless. He couldn't believe what Dawn had just said, Buffy loved him? But he was so sure she had hated him, she trusted him yes, but he would have never in his entire life thought she would love him.  
  
"Dawn, are you sure she loved me?"  
  
"Yes, when my mom died she was crying and she yelled at Xander for being a jerk to you. She said ,' Dawn this is to hard for me I need Spike here, I need him. He was right I do feel something for him and right now I'm not going to deny it.'"  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it. Buffy really did love me, she was pretty good at hiding it." Spike looked pretty shocked.  
  
It was now eleven o'clock, Dawn headed to her room to go to bed for the night. Spike just watched her walk out of his room. After about an half an hour Spike went out patrolling, he made sure all the doors and windows were locked so nothing could get into the house and get Dawn.  
  
Spike had made his sweeps through town, he now headed to the cemetery to visit Buffy. When he got there, the headstone was smashed and there was up- turned dirt. Spike didn't know wether to yell, scream, or kick everything in sight. So he did all three.  
  
In the trees behind the cemetery, there was a faint sight of blonde hair running through. Spike was worried, he didn't know what was going on. He searched through the cemetery, not quite sure what he was going to find.  
  
"Hey, you stupid sods! Get your arse out here and let me see you!" Spike ran now, checking behind every bush, shrub, and headstone. But of course no avail.  
  
Spike had suddenly heard a sound in the woods, he ran over to see what it was, and was getting ready to give it an uppercut, but saw it was Angel.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't our favourite broody boy"  
  
"Watch it Spike, I'm not in the mood for your stupid little games."  
  
"Whay so mean all of the sudden? You loose that pesky little soul of yours again?"  
  
"No, besides you would know if I had lost it."  
  
"So peaches, what brings you to little'ol Sunnyd? Don't you have some little business to be tending to?," Spike teased  
  
"Cordy and the others have it under control, what's it to you anyways? You wanna try and kill me again?," Angel replied so quickly Spike couldn't think of a come back that fast.  
  
"Why ask so many questions? If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it a long time ago."  
  
"I'm sure you would've," Angel retorted.  
  
"So soul-boy, why are you here?," now it was Spike's turn to ask the questions.  
  
"Well, Willow told me that she did a resurrection spell, and she wanted me to see if Buffy had risen yet, that good enough for you?"  
  
Spike just stared at Angel blankly, stunned and speechless for once when talking to Angel, geez what was it with people tonight? Did they want to make him speachless all the time? Spike just thought of the slight flash of blonde hair he saw just before Angel had shown up, could it have been Buffy? He didn't know. Without a word Spike ran into the woods and tried to find Buffy, calling her name, climbing trees, and looking out into the night.  
  
Angel had no idea what Spike was doing, nor what he was going to do, but as soon as he heard Spike yell Buffy's name he ran after him looking for her as well.  
  
She heard them calling her name, but she didn't know where they were, all she knew was that they were looking for her, Buffy, The Chosen One. All she knew was to run to their voices returning their screams.  
  
They both heard her call Spike's name at the same time, but it wasn't Spike who felt hurt or happy. It was Angel. She had actually called his childe's name for help.  
  
*It's two o'clock in the morning and Spike still wasn't back from patrolling, where is he? why isn't he back here protecting me from all the big bad's in this stupid town?* Dawn didn't know. *Maybe he's talking to Buffy like he usually does. Or maybe he's getting some more blood from Willie.*  
  
She kept running to the voices, but they seemed so far away, almost like she couldn't run to them. "Spike!!!! Spike!! Run to me, I can't find you!!," Buffy screamed out so Spike could hear her and come to her rescue.  
  
She couldn't find him, now what was he going to do? "Buffy! Where are you luv? I need you to tell me where you are before I can find you."  
  
Buffy had heard Spike call to her once again. She kept running into the woods. Buffy had just spotted a clearing, she still ran to it, but something had stepped in front of her, it was a tall dark man.  
  
"Spike, I found her!" Angel yelled, "Buffy, it's okay, we found you and we're gonna take you home."  
  
"W-who are you?" Buffy managed to stutter.  
  
"Buffy, don't you remember me? I'm Angel. We were dating for three years, but I went to L.A. with Cordelia and Wesley."  
  
"N-no I don't remember you, but I do remember Cordy and Wesley."  
  
"Buffy, oh thank god, I was getting worried about you." Spike replied happily.  
  
Buffy stared at Spike lovingly, she couldn't get over how sexy he looked. With his bleached hair, rippling abbs, chiselled cheak bones, and those ice blue eyes, how could a girl not want him?  
  
"Buffy, what do you mean you don't remember me? We loved each other for three years, I broke your heart, although you might not wanna remember that. But, Buffy, please, you have to remember something about me."  
  
"I'm sorry, uhh...Angel right? I don't remember anything about you, I remember Cordelia, we went to high school together, and Wesley was my watcher for about a year and a half." Buffy had replied politely.  
  
Angel had noticed the ring he'd given her for her 17th birthday was on her hand. Not knowing what to do, he asked her where she got the ring.  
  
"Buffy, where did you get that ring? It looks like the one I gave you for your 17th birthday."  
  
Buffy stared down at her hand, she didn't know what he was talking about, Spike had given her the ring, Spike was there in her life for five years. she didn't know this vampire named Angel, she didn't want to know him. 


	2. Memory Loss

Alright, this is chap. 2.....  
  
"Buffy, please answer me. I gave you a ring like that for your 17th birthday, don't you remember?"  
  
"Spike, h-h-he gave it to me, it was my 17th birthday, that's when I knew I loved him."  
  
Angel looked hurt, Buffy didn't know who he was, she thinks Spike gave her that ring, when it was actually him. He looked at his confused love, it was unbearible to imagne that she thought he never exisited.  
  
Buffy was staring at Spike, he was the man she loved, why did this Angel seem to think she knew him? She heard Spike and Angel arguing, it was about her.  
  
"Well it's not my bloody fault she doesn't remember you, it must 'ave ben a side affect form the spell Willow did."  
  
"Willow told me nothing would go wrong, all her memory would be intact, and she doesn't seem to remember the three years her and I were together!" Angel spat out angerly towards Spike.  
  
"Well maybe Willow was wrong, maybe some parts of her memory was lost, maybe--"  
  
"Why would the only thing can't remember be me?" Angel cut Spike off to ask.  
  
Spike turned to Buffy, she was still wearing that hideous black dress the scobbies put her in, if it were up to him, she would have been buried in the outfit she died in, she looked like an angel that night he thought sadly.  
  
"Buffy, what do you remeber about your life, friends, family, relationships?" Spike asked her carefully.  
  
"Well, I remeber my parents, and living in L.A. when my met my first watcher, Merrick, then burning down my school gym, moving to Sunnydale, going to school at Sunnydale high, meeting Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Oz, Anya, and Giles, I remember defeting the Master and dieing the first time, Xander brouhgt me back to life.  
  
"Then a new slayer was called, and Drusilla killed her, her name was Kendra. I remember Giles was fired from being my watcher because he showed to much affection, I remember Jenny Calender dieing the year before, another new slayer was called, her name was Faith, she eventually became evil and teamed up with the Mayor for the asscention, I put her into a coma, the Mayor turned into a big snake and ate principal Synder.  
  
"The came college life, my first roomate was a demon who was trying to steal my soul, the Initiative who the chip in Spike's brain, Thanksgiving where the Chumush Indian tribe tried to kill us, Oz leaving Willow, Willow so upset she did a spell the back fired and made Spike and I engaged, some demons called the Gentialmen who stoles our voices to take our hearts, some cyborg thingie called "A.D.A.M." created by Ms.Walsh my Phyc.101 professor, who was killed by her own creation, Willow, Xander, Giles, and I calling on the power of the first slayer to defeat A.D.A.M., only to have her huant us in our dreams trying to kills us.  
  
"Now all of a sudden I have a sister, and Dracula made a snack outta me, I dusted him twice, then came that fateful day where their was two Xanders, Giles bought the Magic Box, Spike thought he had the chip out of his head, but he didn't, I found out that my sister wasn't real, my mom got sick, some snake thing came after my sister, I met the hell bitch who cuased my second death in the first place, Drusilla came back trying to kill me, the Watchers Council came and told me Glory wasn't a demon, but a god, I had a run-in with someone form high school who had built himslef a robot for a girlfriend, I found my mom lying on the couch, dead, I had to tell Dawn, who didn't take it so well, which is understandible since you found out you were a blob of energy not too long ago, then Giles took me to a desert to 'find' myself, Spike got the hell beaten out of him by Glory because he wouldn't tell her who the Key was, Glory thought that Tara was the Key, and so she brain sucked her when she found differnent, Glory then found out Dawn was the Key, so the gang and I went on a road trip only to be follwed by knights who a ttcked our Winnibago, and harpoon Giles in the gut, we phoned Ben, who was discovered to be Golry, to help Giles, Ben then started to freak out, and turned into Glory, took Dawn, which resulted in my catonic state, Willow snaped me out of it, we all went in to battle, Spike had a robot made from the guy that made the sex-toy, and Spike's bot was me, he had it made because we were fighting, Willow saved the bot, and we used it as a decoy for Glory until she knocked its head off, that's when I came in and started pounding on her with a troll god's hammer, pretty much making her mush, she transformed into Ben, I told him to tell her that if she ever came near me adn mine again I would kill her, I ran up to the tower that Dawn was tied to, but I was too late,some guy had already cut her, adn the blood was flowing, she wanted to jump, but then I reilised that because death was my gift, I had to jump, I died to save my sister, adn my frineds, and even the world, once again.  
  
"Wow, I can sure talk a lot." Buffy was now breathless.  
  
"So you don't remember soilder-, I mean Riley?" Spike asked  
  
"Who's Riley?" Buffy answered Spike's question with a question. 


	3. Explanations

Spike knew this was going to be a long night, she didn't remember Angel, or Captin Cardboard.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!! You can't remember any relationships can you?"  
  
"I've only had one, and that's you Spike, we met when the Master was going to perform the Harvest."  
  
"Peaches, you wanna help me over here, I may not like you, at all, but the sun is 'bout to come up and I need some help explaining to Buffy that we've never been together, we've pretty much hated each other, then I fell in love with her, and she went all phyco on me telling me the leave this bloody planet!" Spike told Angel somewhat angerly.  
  
"Well she isn't gonna listen to me, she doesn't even know me, why don't we take her to Willow's house, she could explaine why Buffy can't remember any relationships, and why she think she's in love with you." suggested Angel thoughtfully  
  
"Buffy, luv, is it alright if Angel and I take you to Willow's house?"  
  
"Why are you saying we aren't a couple, Spike, don't you love me anymore?" Buffy asked tearfully, and shakily.  
  
"Buffy, of course I love you, your the only living thing I've loved since I became a vampire, but pet, we were never a couple, when you found out that I loved you, you wanted me off this planet." Spike told her soothingly.  
  
*Knock knock* Willow was coming to her dorm room door, when she opened it the first person she saw was Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, your back!!" Willow exclaimed happily  
  
"Ya, I'm back." she replied half heartdly.  
  
"Well..., come in! Oh Spike, Amgel, didn't see ya guys there, which is kinda odd, since both of you are taller than Buffy. Oh right, Angel come in."  
  
"I guess Spike already had an invite?" Angel asked  
  
"Ya, although him and Dawn usually never came over, speaking of, where is Dawn, Spike?"  
  
"Bloody hell!!! She's still at home in bed, can I use your phone Red?"  
  
"Go ahead, you know where it is."  
  
"So, what brings you three here?" Willow asked cheerfully  
  
"It's about the spell, the one that brought Buffy back. See, she doesn't seem to remember myslef, or Riley, or the one night stand thing that happened when she started college, she seems to think that Spike has been her boyfriend for 5 years." Angel stated flatly.  
  
"Oh, umm.... well I'm not quite sure why that would be unless, did you vist her at all, I mean go to her grave, and, like talk to her?"  
  
"No, but Cordelia and Wesley did.... I guess Riley didn't come back, did he?  
  
"No, but I don't think Buffy would have wanted him there anyway, I think they were growing apart. Hey! That's it!! Parker, the one night stand guy, Riley, and you all didn't go to the funeral, or come vistit her, but Spike did, Spike was there every night." Willow explained.  
  
"So, you think that people vistiting her had an enfluence on her memory?" asked Angel curiously.  
  
"Exactly." Spike clued in.  
  
  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
